User blog:Banned In CP/Went to the Bell Witch Cave Today
As the title says, I went with some friends to the Bell witch cave in Adams, TN... about an hour from where I live. This isn't a horror story, just something cool I thought I'd share with you guys. If you're unfamiliar with the Bell Witch, I'd definitely recommend reading up on it, as it's a pretty interesting and bizarre story, plus it's from my home state, so I was pretty excited. Unfortunately, the cabin tour was closed today, but the cave was still really cool. Interestingly enough, I was disappointed to leave, because the cave was a lot cooler than it was outside, which it was pretty hot this morning. And nothing particularly spoopy happened, the most was when the group was in the first kind of chamber, there was a loud noise from up ahead where nobody was that sounded like a rock sliding against another rock. But took some pics, thought I'd share with you guys. If any of you have been there, or have been on the cabin tour, feel free to talk about your visit. 1. This is the entrance, looking from the inside. The cave is a natural spring, so there is some water flow here, and throughout the cave system. 2. A Native American stone-box grave, about 1,500 years old. Sometime in the 1950's, I believe the tour guide said, someone broke in and stole the remains. 3. Supposedly, this natural formation on the cieling is supposed to be a profile of the Bell Witch. 4. Just a cool shot of the cieling in one of the rooms. 5. The black oil seen dripping down the side of this wall near the entrance was told to the family who owns the property by an archeologist they hired to investigate it told them that he was 99% sure that this oil was residue from the smoke and oils Native Americans would use in the cave that collected on the walls. (The cave is below a 2,000-3,000 year0old burial site, along with the 1,500 year old grave inside). On the way out I accidentally brushed against it, and it felt pretty greasy. 6. A picture of a dead-end crawlway. (The gare is from a hair I had stuck in my phone case that I didn't realize was sticking out in front of the camera.) 7. This is a shot of an opening to another crawlway above the tour area. It's high up in the first chamber. 8. This is probably one of the creepier looking sights in the cave, as this formation--called Eagle Rock--looks like a weird face when viewed from the right angle. In the same room, there were flint deposits, where you could see where native Americans had broken the deposits open and chipped away at them for arrowheads. There were also fool's gold and crystal deposits in the room as well. 9. A cool little alcove, I believe with the grave just out of view. 10. This is the passageway where myself and a couple of others heard the sound of rocks sliding, even though nobody was in there. 11. On the way out, I saw something white and sparkly, and upon further investigation, I found that the pathways we were taking were covered in spiders and spider egg nests (like the one pictured). Some were even extremely close to where our heads were, which was slightly unnerving. Well, hope you enjoyed this! Would definitely recommend if you're in the area. Maybe you'll even get to go on the cabin tour. Category:Blog posts